


[Podfic] Winter

by tsalmavet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/pseuds/tsalmavet
Summary: This is a podfic of astolat's fic "Winter."Author Summary: The cold open air tasted like snow and freedom, nobody on their backs for the first time in a year and six weeks, or maybe for the first time in twenty-four years.Length: 00:14:25 [with a giggly intro by me], or 00:11:15 [just the story with no intro]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164474) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

**Story:** [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164474)  
**Author:** [astolat](http://intimations.org/fanfic/)  
**Reader:** [tsalmavet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/tsalmavet.livejournal.com)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Author Summary:** The cold open air tasted like snow and freedom, nobody on their backs for the first time in a year and six weeks, or maybe for the first time in twenty-four years.

**Specs** : 00:14:25 | 13 MB [with intro] or 00:11:15 | 10 MB [just the story with no intro]

**Reader's Notes** : This story got me into SPN fandom.  When I was getting ready to record it, I did a mic check that turned into a giggly, squee-filled intro and I liked it so much that I kept it in instead of editing it out like I usually would.  It reflects a small fraction of my immense love for this story. 

**Masterpost** : on [LJ](http://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/1139.html)

**Stream or download it at dropbox:**[With Intro](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mapbolgjkysmy87/Winter%20%5BWith%20Intro%5D.mp3?dl=0) or [No Intro](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1fjg7hni81n457u/Winter%20%5BNo%20Intro%5D.mp3?dl=0)

**Or download at the Audiofic Archive** : [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/winter-3). 


End file.
